Mirrors and missiles
by fangirlcinder
Summary: Surveillance missions are never as straightforward as they seem. Mac and Jack get tangled in some shady weapons manufacturer's inhouse squabbles and Mac has to deal with a friend's betrayal. A tag to 2:22, 'UFO and Area 51'.
1. Chapter 1

"Think we'll see some aliens?" Jack waggled his eyebrows. "You know, little green dudes with big eyes."

Mac rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, Jack, they hang out on planets, waiting for Earthlings to spy on them."

"Seriously, bud, you don't think there's life out there?"

"I didn't say that," Mac protested, readjusting his seat belt as their vehicle began the steep ascent of a mountain pass and the flat arid landscape gave way to hillsides and valleys. "Besides, it would be a change to meet _that_ kind of life form instead of those that always come with guns blazing!"

"We come in peace, shoot to kill," Jack started to sing.

Mac groaned. He turned to his partner. "You got that the wrong way round, bud! Before you go labelling aliens as bad guys, let's see if the locals at Camdeboo are really tracking stars."

Their surveillance mission to the Camdeboo Space Observation Center was a follow up after the mysterious silver sphere from the Nevada Desert had been identified as a radar-invisible tracking device. The hired guns who had tried to retrieve the device had let slip that a US space observatory had ties with the weapons manufacturer from the Eastern Bloc that had developed the device. This seemed to implicate Camdeboo, the closest center to where it was found.

"So, ya ready to nerd out?" Jack grinned, giving his partner a once over for the fiftieth time that morning from the corner of his eye. The older agent was not a fan of back-to-back missions, which this basically was. He had mostly sat out the last one, only swooping in at the last minute to arrest Porter and his team of baddies. His concern was for Mac, who had spent the night before last running from mercenaries, dragging an injured scientist to Area 51 with Riley and rigging an explosion in the mortuary. The kid had not had a rest and still sported bruises from the trip to Puerto Rico. But timing for this mission was critical. Matty wanted to locate the center before the arms manufacturer got spooked and covered its tracks, and Mac was the agent best qualified to determine the nature of Camdeboo's scientific activities.

"Oh yeah, always!" Mac grinned back. He was aware his partner had been trying to read him all morning and wanted to set Jack's mind at ease. Science was an effective distraction from the thoughts that were orbiting his brain. "We can discuss gravitational waves, new stars, dark matter, the discovery of…"

"I get it, bud!" Jack waved him off. "You have a lot to chat about with the professor." Camdeboo's director, Prof Sid Conlan, had been Mac's university lecturer for two semesters. He hoped for Mac's sake that Camdeboo was conducting legitimate research, as Mac had known the man fairly well back then.

What he did not want Mac to talk about right now was some other dark matter: Matty and her classified file on his father, which his partner had yet to read. Jack had decided to skirt the issue entirely and keep the conversation light to make sure the kid's headspace was clear for the mission.

Mac offered Jack another water before draining his bottle and settling to stare out of the window. As they headed deeper into the mountain range, the peaks gentled out at the higher altitude. The drive was pleasant and offered sweeping views across the plains at some points. Shortly after noon they turned off and stopped at the entrance to the facility. A security guard exited a small room at the gate and greeted them.

"We're from the Phoenix Foundation," Jack announced. "We're here to meet with Professor Conlan."

"Is he expecting you?" the guard asked, looking around the inside their car as if he might discover someone hiding in the back.

"No, but he knows me. I'm one of his past students," Mac added.

The guard scanned their social security cards and took digital photos of them. "This is a firearm free facility," he said. "If you have any weapons, you can bring them into my office and store them in our guest safe." There was no way Jack was about to part with his Beretta, especially if Porter's info was right about Camdeboo. "Nothing to declare," he said firmly.

The guard nodded. "Report to reception and they will direct you to Prof Conlan's office." He swung the gates open for them to proceed.

"Tight security for an observation center," Mac noted as they drove up the long driveway. He pointed at the long-range viewing devices positioned on the perimeter fencing. "They knew we were coming before we even reached the gate. I guess their research must be sensitive."

Halfway up the incline were several large satellite dishes, as well as a cluster of round buildings with dome shaped roofs. The largest of these, a double storey, was connected to a white rectangular building that was signposted as reception. Behind that was a small, narrow lake, only noticeable from the parking lot.

After Jack parked, the agents entered through double glass doors. Across the room a brunette with a stud in her nose hurriedly ended a call and looked up. "Mr MacGyver, Mr Dalton, you're here to see Professor Conlan? I'm afraid he's not in today." She looked a little rattled.

"That's a pity," Mac replied, scanning her name badge. "We've driven a long way, Dr Jones, and were hoping to speak to him about his research. We're from a think tank in LA and would like to explore opportunities to collaborate."

"Hmmm," she frowned. "Maybe you could make an appointment before you come again?"

"Yes," Mac nodded thoughtfully. "But as we're here now, perhaps you could show us around your facility? We understand you have some impressive telescopes."

Before she could answer, a tall man in a white lab coat entered and Jack did not miss a quick look between the two employees. The man strode over and extended his hand to the agents. "Dr Tony Wilson, chief technician. Unfortunately, we don't conduct private tours, but please call next time to diarise a meeting with our director. I'm sure he'll be happy to assist." He flashed a toothy smile and ushered the agents toward the door.

"Something's off," Jack frowned on the way back to the car. "Gate security seems to think the prof is here, and those two could not get rid of us any faster. My gut says the prof _is_ here and he does not want company. How about we come back tonight and give ourselves our own private tour?"

"Just what I was thinking, bud!" Mac grinned. He walked up the embankment to get a better look at the facility while Jack called Matty to give her an update. A bright light flashed into the younger man's face. Somebody was reflecting sunlight off an object onto him. He squinted at the upper windows of the large round building. A man peered down briefly at him before being replaced by Wilson.

Mac moved swiftly back to his partner. "Conlan's up there and he wanted our attention. Wilson knows I saw him!"

"Think he's in trouble?"

"Could be. Let's go find out."

Jack drew his gun. "Looks like you might have that science talk after all, bud!"

Mac nudged him. "There's a staircase at the back of the building. We can go in that way and avoid Jones."

They ran across the grounds and up the stairs, pulling open the door onto the first floor. Surprisingly it was not locked. Jack cautiously entered, Mac behind him. They were on a large tiled landing. A wide flight of stairs hugging the wall on the left led upward, while a similar flight on the opposite wall went down. There was no sign of Conlan or Wilson.

"Where do you think they went?" Jack frowned.

Mac shrugged. "I'll go up, you go down."

Jack eyed his partner. "Splitting up is _never_ a good idea, bud."

"I'll do a quick check and be down right after you," Mac assured and was on his way up to the dome before his partner could respond. Jack waited a few seconds, debating whether to follow. Hearing nothing that could indicate trouble, he descended the stairs to the ground floor. The space was divided into offices, with doors opening onto the centre area. Conlan could be in any of these, or the offices off the passage leading to reception. He listened carefully. There were general muted office tones, someone talking on a phone, a printer buzzing, a teaspoon stirring in a mug. He decided to wait for Mac.

Suddenly his partner was there. "Jack!" Mac hissed from the top of the stairs. "There's a Jeep load of armed dudes pulling up outside! They're going to be at the front door now!"

With no suitable place to take cover, and not wanting office staff to accidentally get in the way, Jack raced back up the stairs. They heard the front doors of reception swing back, hitting the wall, and the thud of boots headed down the passage.

"How many men?" Jack wanted the info to inform his approach.

"Not sure! Maybe five or six," Mac panted. "Let's just get out of here, Jack!" He did not want his partner to take undue risk and seeing Jack hesitate, Mac grabbed his arm and ran. As they retraced their steps, the exit door opened and a figure in camo gear levelled a rifle at them. Mac dived to the side as the trigger pulled back. The bullet missed its mark and a window shattered. Jack fired back, and an angry voice yelled in a language neither understood.

Jack was now against the wall where Mac was, unable to see how many men they were up against. While he could keep these ones out, the others in their team were on their way up the inside stairs. He and Mac were trapped, unless he could immediately clear the outside stairs. Mac pulled Jack over to a window and they saw two men outside the door, rifles ready to fire. Their backs were turned to Jack. Mac looked away as Jack took aim and shot. He heard the clatter of rifles dropping and howls of pain as their legs gave way under them.

Jack never missed his targets, and Mac gave his partner a grateful look as they moved towards the door.

"Stop or I shoot!" a voice yelled from behind. Jack's heart sank. If only he had acted a few seconds sooner, he and Mac could have been out the door.

"Put your guns down slowly!" Jack took his time to lean down and placed his gun on the floor, cautiously trying to see if there was an opportunity to take them on. Mac put his hands up, so they could see he was not armed. The men were right behind them now and one kicked Jack's gun across the room. The man glanced outside at his fallen team mates. A look of fury crossed his face and he punched Jack in the gut.

"They were tryin' to shoot us," Jack wheezed. "I thought this place was gun free!"

"Shut up, cowboy, and sit down." He waved his gun at them for emphasis, took zip ties out of his pocket and roughly fastened their wrists. Just then Dr Wilson arrived.

"Why didn't you just leave and return to your think tank?" He shook his head and sighed. "It would have been far simpler for all of us."

"Where is Professor Conlan?" Mac scowled.

"Ah, the good professor! Seeing as you're _so_ keen to meet him, you can. Maybe you will be more successful at getting him to share his little secret."

* * *

 _ **Please feel free to leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Following the gun shots, the sounds of panic rose from downstairs. They could hear Jones reassuring the staff and soon it was quiet again. Prodded to their feet, Mac and Jack followed Wilson downstairs and along the passage. The technician unlocked a door marked 'Director' in brass letters, revealing a large, ornate office. Heavy maroon curtains framed an expansive window that offered a view of the lake and a mass of puffy white clouds building up in the distance. A mahogany desk with matching chair was set on the one side, while there was a round meeting table on the other. A middle-aged man with a bloody nose seated there glowered at the incoming group, while a man, also in camo gear, casually leaned against the back wall.

"Your visitors, Conlan! Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton from the Phoenix Foundation," Wilson announced. "I assume you and Mr MacGyver know each other." The professor flashed Mac an apologetic look. Wilson turned to the agents. "Well, there you go! You responded to the prof's clever signal. Now you can join him!" Wilson folded his arms, watching as Mac and Jack, prompted by the soldiers behind them, seated themselves next to the professor.

"Are you okay?" Mac had done a quick inspection of the professor. The man was breathing heavily and there were blood spots on his shirt, but it seemed his nose had stopped bleeding. Other than a few more lines under his eyes and more grey in his ginger hair, the man had not changed much since Mac had seen him last. "Yeah, I'm okay, Angus!" he growled softly.

Jack glared at Wilson. "Your private army attacks us, and you've got your director locked in his office. What's going on, Wilson?"

The man squared his shoulders. "We take unauthorised entry quite seriously, Mr Dalton. You had no reason to stay on the premises, yet you sneaked in through a back entrance to avoid detection. With a firearm! Did you intend to steal from us? Destroy our technology?" His eyes narrowed. "You might even have been here to harm Professor Conlan!"

Jack strongly suspected Wilson was not planning on letting them go if he was thinking along those lines. "You wouldn't have brought us here unless there was something you didn't want us to know about. Something you're covering up, maybe?"

Camo Guy shifted. Jack sensed he had needled a sensitive spot and decided to continue jabbing. "Why is Professor Conlan restrained?"

Wilson stared at him. "Our director is responsible for some cutting-edge research going missing. But this is an internal matter. Why Conlan thought to involve you in this is your bad!"

A soft knock on the door interrupted and Jones opened it, just wide enough for Wilson to see her. "I need to speak to you."

"Can't it wait?" Wilson snapped.

"No. It's important."

Wilson stepped out and closed the door.

The professor turned to Mac. "It's good to see you again, Angus. It's just a pity it's under these circumstances. I heard someone asking for me and wanted to let him know that I _am_ here! I was hoping that would end this situation."

"We'd like to help you." Mac frowned. "What is Wilson talking about?"

Conlan sighed. "We use our experience and knowledge of space research to undertake various projects. Some are highly classified. One of our tech innovations went missing while it was being tested and we're still trying to retrieve it. I have also been conducting independent research and Wilson wants me to hand it over. That man can go to extremes to get what he wants, but I will _not_ give him material that isn't his!"

The door flew open and Wilson returned, face as threatening as the thunderclouds that had turned the afternoon prematurely dark. "It turns out that our missing tech is in the hands of a government agency and some of our security is in detention!" He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you, _Agent_ MacGyver and _Agent_ Dalton? Now tell me what you're really doing here!"

Their cover unexpectedly blown, Mac and Jack masked their surprise and remained silent. A lump of dread had dropped into Mac's stomach. Wilson's revelation not only confirmed that the tech to spy on their military had been developed here, but that Conlan was most likely involved in shady dealings. A look of disappointment crossed his face. He had only good memories of his former science lecturer and respect for the man's vast knowledge.

Wilson took the silence to mean that Jones' info was correct. He lifted an eyebrow. "Is Conlan in cahoots with you?"

Mac cleared his throat. "This is the first time I've been in contact with Prof Conlan since I left M.I.T. eight years ago and it's our first visit to your facility. We're not aware of what exactly you or your facility is researching."

"So you came here to sniff around?" Wilson was losing his temper.

"We came to meet with the professor," Mac corrected.

Wilson strode over to the younger agent, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet, shaking him roughly. "You are meddling in affairs that are none of your business, MacGyver!"

"Leave him alone," Jack snarled, leaping up. Wilson glared at Jack, the older man's fierceness encouraging him to unclench his fist. Mac sat down shakily, aware of the soldiers around him and the rising tension in the room.

Wilson glanced at his watch and scowled. He was on a deadline and had to deliver the tech to his European counterpart within 48 hours, together with test results. The tech that was missing. The tech that was hidden. He spun around to the agents. "You, my friends, are responsible for my orb being taken and you are going to get it back for me. And, Conlan, you are going to give me the mirrors. Until then, nobody is leaving!" He nodded to one of the soldiers. "Fix them to their chairs!"

Just then Mac's cell began to ring. Wilson felt around in the blond's jacket and removed it from an inner pocket. Matty's face was on the screen.

"This your boss?" Wilson demanded. Mac nodded.

"Good!" Wilson flashed his teeth in a broad grin. "Just the person I want to speak to!"

"Your silver spy toy is a potential threat to national security," Jack frowned. "She's never going to hand it back to you."

"Oh, I'm sure she will!" Wilson smirked. "But then again, I'm assuming she wants her agents back alive."

"She doesn't negotiate with criminals!" Jack growled.

"I'll let her make that choice. If she's not prepared to return something that does not belong to her, then neither will I! And, technically, I only _really_ need one agent to do that!" He directed his attention to the professor. "So, Conlan, either you tell me where you have hidden the mirrors, or your buddy Angus does not get to go home!" Camo Guy stepped behind Mac and wrapped his hands around the young agent's neck. Mac quietly drew a sharp breath. Avoiding Jack's anxious gaze, he steeled himself for what was about to happen.

Jack saw an almost undetectable flicker of anguish shoot through his partner and fought to control his rising panic. With his wrists tightly zip tied to the arm rests, he would not be able to protect Mac if Conlan didn't start talking. He would persuade, convince, demand, plead with Conlan to give up the info. Whatever it took to save Mac, he would do it. Eyes heavy with worry, he glanced from Mac to the professor.

"I'm waiting." Wilson arched an eyebrow. Camo Guy started applying pressure.

"Conlan, tell him what he wants to know!"

Conlan shifted uncomfortably, the dilemma weighing on his mind. Years of research and refinement had gone into developing a set of mirrors for a very particular purpose, and he had had no intention of giving his work to Wilson. Camo Guy had tried to punch it out of him before being interrupted by agents who had come without any back up. Now those agents were going to make it impossible to resist Wilson's demands. He was a scientist and a situation like this was out of his depth. But one thing he knew was that he could not watch his former star student being choked to death.

"The mirrors are in the lake," Conlan snarled. "Now let him go!"

"Where in the lake?"

"I've left a marker to locate them. I can show you. Please, just let him go!"

Camo Guy released his grip and Mac gasped in heavy breaths. Jack breathed a silent prayer of thanks.

"Right, let's go get them!" Wilson felt pleased. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that the agents had dropped in after all. He addressed Camo Guy, "Bring Conlan. And MacGyver. We might just need him again."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was unhappy that Mac was leaving with Wilson, Camo Guy and one of the other two bad guys. The other was pulling up a chair at the window, unwrapping a stick of gum. Staying to babysit him. As Camo Guy nodded for Mac to move, the blond glanced at Jack with a look he hoped would reassure his partner before trailing behind Conlan. Mac was again reminded how big his former lecturer was; not only was he a head taller than them all, but he had broader shoulders, heavy arms and a solid chest. Mac recalled that the professor had been a part-time wrestler in his younger days, using his winnings to fund his studies. It seemed he was still in good shape. It was little wonder Wilson's thugs had not been able to extract any info from him until now.

They crossed the lawns outside and headed towards the lake. Heavy purple clouds hung low and it was dark despite being late afternoon. Strong winds were whipping up the inky water into small waves that broke against the steep banks, and a rowing boat moored at the small jetty creaked as it rubbed against the wooden structure.

"So, Conlan, where are they?" Wilson was almost shouting to be heard above the wind.

"About 15 yards from there." He pointed to the jetty. "We need to take the boat out there and pull them up." A dull clap of thunder sounded in the distance.

Neither Conlan nor Wilson looked happy to go on a boat trip in the face of the imminent storm, but Wilson was determined to press ahead regardless of the weather. They made their way along the jetty and Conlan climbed carefully into the precariously rocking vessel, easing his weight off center into the bow as Mac joined him. Wilson and Camo Guy stepped in behind them and sat on a wooden plank in the stern.

At Wilson's insistence, Conlan lifted the oars and dipped the blades into the water, propelling them forward with powerful strokes. A rumble of thunder echoed across the mountains, closer this time. Reaching the area where the professor had deposited his waterproof bag, he scanned the surface for the small red float that marked the spot. The waves and the darkness would make it difficult to locate a float, and this one was nowhere to be seen.

A bright fork of lightning cut the sky. "Is that it?" Wilson pointed at a plastic ball bobbing some distance away. Conlan nodded, then frowned. He was certain it was not in the right place.

Conlan skilfully manoeuvred the craft closer and Wilson reached over the edge, snagging his jacket on a splinter as he grabbed the float. After gathering in the slack, the fishing tackle below the float became taut, but the weight on the end did not lift. Somehow the bag must have got stuck. He tugged a few more times, afraid to pull too hard in case the tackle came loose and he lost the location of Conlan's treasure. Wilson huffed.

"MacGyver, get in and fetch the bag!"

Mac stared at Wilson in disbelief.

"Hurry up!" Wilson ordered, feeling the first drops of rain falling. Before he could react, the technician grabbed the blond's arm, pulled him up and pushed him overboard.

The unexpected plunge into the icy water was a shock. Mac went under and gasped as his head broke the surface. Wilson held up the tackle. "Feel your way down and bring me the bag. The sooner you get it, the sooner you get out!"

A clap of thunder indicated the thunderstorm was almost directly above them. The very real possibility of electrocution spurred Mac into action. Clasping the tackle, the agent kicked down. Judging by the terrain, Mac guessed the lake could be deep at this point and hoped he was wrong. He could not see anything in the depths, but was painfully aware of the terrible cold pounding his senses and his rapidly dropping body temperature. Shivering, Mac lost his grip on the tackle. He thrashed around trying to find it until his lungs screamed for air and returned to the surface.

"Did you get it?" Wilson stared eagerly at him.

"I lost the line!" Mac's voice shook. Wilson again held out the tackle for him and Mac clutched it, took a deep breath and turned down. His fingers felt stiff and his limbs were slowing. He had to succeed this time, as his body would not withstand the cold for much longer. Focusing on holding and kicking, he reached the bottom and felt with numb fingers. There was nothing besides smooth, slimy rocks. The end of the line had snagged on a wire jammed between the rocks. He wiggled it until it came loose and pushed off for the top.

"… no bag," Mac mumbled, grasping the side of the boat with one hand and dropping the wire at Wilson's feet. "… caught on this." The cold had sapped his strength, and he was gathering what little was left to pull himself out of the water. Another flash of lightning illuminated the sky, another crash of thunder broke above the wind, and the rain began bucketing down. Seeing the exhaustion and anxiety in his former student, Conlan reached out and gripped Mac under the arms, dragging him into the boat. He lay where Conlan had put him, curled and unmoving, eyes closed, chest heaving. He was way too cold and the wind would only chill him further. Conlan turned the boat around and Wilson didn't stop him.

Reaching the jetty, Conlan threw a rope to the waiting soldier, who pulled them in and secured the boat. Wilson climbed out, thankful to be off the water. The professor leaned down and slid his arm under Mac's shoulders to help him sit up. "Angus, come!"

Mac's eyes fluttered open, blinking away the water that was running in little streams down his forehead, and tried to move. His limbs were numb and unresponsive. Conlan lifted him to his feet and held him close enough for the men on the jetty to grab his arms and hoist him up. The professor then got out and picked up the agent, and the soaked group hurried back to the facility.

Instead of returning to the director's office, Wilson led them to the sick bay just off reception. It was a small room containing a bed and an arm chair. Conlan put Mac gently down on the rug by the bed and knelt next to him to remove his boots and socks. "We need to warm this kid quickly. Bring his friend to help me."

"I still don't have the mirrors," Wilson sourly reminded him.

"I can find them when the storm has passed. Right now, we need to help _him_!"

The technician scowled but nodded to Camo Guy to fetch Jack, while Conlan removed Mac's shirt and jeans. The blond's skin was alarmingly cold; beside the occasional shiver running through his body, he was mostly lying still. Conlan pulled back the blankets and lifted Mac onto the bed as Jack arrived. Seeing his partner's unmoving form unnerved the older agent.

"He went for a swim and now we need to warm him," Conlan explained quickly as he pulled the covers over Mac. The man's urgency deepened Jack's concern. He crouched next to Mac and pressed his fingers on his partner's neck to find a slow but steady pulse.

"Hey, bud, I'm here with you. We'll have you warm in no time, I promise! Jack gently wiped Mac's wet hair off his forehead, then reached under the covers to find Mac's arm. Tightly gripping Mac's hand, Jack's other hand began to rub fast, willing the heat back into his partner. Conlan did the same with Mac's leg.

"How're you feeling? Any better, bud?" Jack studied him carefully, watching for signs of recovery. His partner looked a good 10 years younger with his hair swept back.

Mac opened his eyes and managed a faint smile. "Jack!"

"Just relax, kiddo!" Jack's heart felt lighter, and he gave Mac's shoulder a gentle squeeze. He then moved to the other side of the bed and started working on Mac's left arm with just as much vigor. His partner's color was returning to normal and Mac's breathing had reset to its usual rhythm when he was relaxed. What went on down at the lake to leave Mac hypothermic had Jack wondering, and a tightness slowly returned to his chest. He glanced at Conlan, rubbing Mac's other leg. They had to escape before anything like this could happen again. Matty would not realise anything was wrong until the next morning when they did not report back to her. She had also not called Mac again. Perhaps she had sensed his partner's tension at the morning briefing and had decided to address it in a face-to-face chat.

Wilson was tired, cold and wet, and wanted to go home for a few hours of sleep. Now that MacGyver was recovering he would do so. He would keep his prisoners here and have his men keep watch to ensure they remained there.

"You're still going to get me what I want in the morning," Wilson announced. "Until then, don't cause trouble, as my guys will deal with you as they see fit." He nodded at Camo Guy, who stared coldly at each one. Jack was itching to punch him, and barely held back as he left with Wilson. They heard a key turn in the lock.

Jack picked up Mac's wet clothes and wrung out the water before draping them over the chair.

"Mac, tell me you or the professor have a plan that will get us out of here."

Mac sat up, pulling the blankets to his chest. "I'm working on it."


	4. Chapter 4

Back in his damp clothes, Mac had dug in his pockets and grinned as he produced two paperclips and his pocket knife. The plan to escape was to open the door shortly before dawn after Mac picked the lock and overpower whoever was keeping watch outside. In the growing light, they would return to the lake and retrieve Conlan's mirrors, then leave before Wilson returned.

Conlan had impressed on them how valuable the mirrors were to him. Being smaller and lighter with enhanced image resolution, they could improve space telescopes and advance space exploration. Mac also knew foreign powers with ulterior motives would welcome tech like that, as it would enable them to zoom in undetected on military operations anywhere in the world with extreme accuracy.

The younger agent pulled a blanket around his shoulders and sat on the floor next to Jack with his back against the wall, shoulder almost touching Jack's. He unfolded the paperclips, huffing and sighing as he tweaked and bent the metal into a wavy pattern.

"What's up, bud?"

"Can't stop thinking." Mac glanced towards the professor who was softly snoring on the bed.

"Nothing new about that," Jack murmured with a hint of amusement. Sensing there was something more, he turned his full attention to his pensive partner.

"How does a guy like Conlan get involved in something like this?" Mac kept his voice low. "When we expose this operation, he might never realise the future he should have." He ran his hand over his face and glanced at Jack. "Conlan looked out for me today. Now I'm going to be part of his undoing." Jack felt waves of guilt rolling off the blond.

"Hey, Mac, he made his choices, just like we made ours." He reached out and gently squeezed his partner's shoulder. "That doesn't mean stopping the bad guys is always gonna be easy!"

"It would be easier if none of the bad guys were likeable," Mac grumbled.

"Tell you what, as soon as we get out of here, we call Matty for back-up, then make sure the mirrors are safe from Wilson. The tac team can take matters from there."

"Then I'd better start working on that lock!" Mac stopped fiddling with the paperclips and held them up for a final inspection.

As he rose, he heard a click and Jack placed a cautionary hand on Mac's arm. Jack got up noiselessly, and the agents moved to stand behind the door. A woman spoke, then there was a cry of surprise and a thump. Someone was unlocking their door. As the handle turned down, Jack pulled the door open and stopped a hairbreadth away from punching Dr Jones. He pulled her in, leaving Mac to relieve her of the taser, and waited to see who would come rushing to aid the man twitching on the floor. The area remained quiet. Jack leaned down and took the man's gun. The taser's effect would leave him immobilised for a few minutes.

"I… I came to look for you and the professor." Jones gasped. She glanced around the room. "Is he okay?" She moved over to Conlan and gently rubbed his arm. The professor sat up and the two exchanged a tender glance.

Jack had dragged the guard into the room. "Who else is in the building?" he puffed at Jones.

"I don't think anybody stayed tonight because of the storm."

"Good! Let's go!" Jack was eager to leave before anybody else arrived.

While Mac locked the sick bay and removed the key, Jack scanned the reception desk, hoping to find his or Mac's cells. None of their possessions was there, but the landline would do.

"I need to grab a few things and will be back in a minute." Conlan turned towards his office. Jack eyed him suspiciously and picked up the phone, making a quick call to Matty. Moments later the professor was back with a rucksack.

The storm had passed and a golden glow was forming in the east when the group headed back to the lake, which was now as smooth as glass. Conlan overturned a mossy rock at the jetty and picked up a rusty hook. He stepped into the boat and held out his hand for Jones, who smiled and shook her head. Jack suddenly got a bad feeling about the situation. If Conlan went out on his own, their suspect might not return. He also didn't want Mac to be out there alone with the professor. He held the blond back. "Wait here, bud! I'll go with Conlan!" Jack reluctantly got in.

Conlan rowed out and aligned the boat with a prominent rock and a stunted tree, which was some distance from where the float had been found. He fixed the hook onto the end of an oar and thrust it down into the water while Jack shone a waterproof torch into the depths. After a short while, the professor located and retrieved the bag. He then rowed back to the jetty, throwing the rope to Mac to secure the boat.

Jack checked his watch and frowned. It would still be an hour before the tac team arrived and Matty had wanted them to wait there with Conlan. If the man was going to make his move, it would be now. There was only one way to persuade a man as big as Conlan to stay. As Jack reached for his gun, the professor stepped across the boat towards the agent, tipping the vessel off balance and landing a solid fist on Jack's jaw. The agent's head snapped sideways; he rolled off the boat and lay motionless in the water.

Panic spiking, Mac jumped off the jetty and swam to Jack. Grabbing his partner under his arms from behind, he flipped Jack's face up and pulled him onto his chest. "Come on, buddy! Hang in there!" Swimming in clothing with Jack's weight took extra effort. Mac kicked off for shore and gritted his teeth: Conlan was waiting there for them. Unwilling to expose his unconscious partner to the icy water any longer than necessary, he couldn't take Jack elsewhere. When he reached shallow water, Conlan waded in, took Jack's arms and pulled him onto dry ground. Mac followed.

"What did you do that for?" Mac demanded, as he rolled Jack onto his side and knelt by his head to place shaky fingers on his partner's neck. Jack's heartbeat was soft but steady. Mac was shivering, and he knew it wasn't just from the cold.

"He shouldn't have tried to pull a gun on me." Conlan's jaw was tight. He leaned down, took Jack's gun from his belt and tucked it into his own. "Wilson will be back soon. If you stay here, he's going to nab you again, and if you escape him, you'll probably come right after me. I can't have that, so, Angus – _Agent MacGyver_ – it's in your and my interest that you come with me."

"I'm not going with you!" Mac narrowed his eyes. "I'll take my chances here!"

He gasped as Conlan grabbed his wrist and shoved his shoulder, sending his back hard onto the ground. The professor placed a knee on his chest with just enough pressure to make breathing difficult and grabbed his other wrist. He stared at Mac and took a deep breath. "I don't want to fight you or hurt you, Angus. Truth is, things were never meant to happen this way..."

"Then let go," Mac wheezed.

"Can't do that either." The professor laughed dryly. He lessened his weight on Mac's sternum and nodded at Jones, who was chewing her nails at the top of the embankment where she kept watch. She hesitated before approaching, staying a fair distance from the professor.

"Bring me my rucksack, Arlene." She picked it up and dropped it at Conlan's feet before skittishly disappearing back up the embankment. Conlan transferred Mac's wrists to one hand and removed a bunch of zip ties from a side pocket. Mac's heart was beating frantically, and he fought against the tightening grip.

"Jack! Jack!" He really needed his partner to wake up.

Conlan increased the pressure on Mac's chest until the blond stopped struggling. He then pulled Mac onto his side, pinning his arms with his knee, and zip tied his wrists together.

"Let go… Conlan… I'm not… coming… with you!"

Conlan ignored him and pulled him onto his feet. Anger gave way to fear for Jack, still lying on the sand.

He glared at the professor. "I won't leave my partner!"

"Don't worry, Angus, he's not staying here either." Conlan lifted Jack and effortlessly carried him up the slope and across the parking area towards Jones' car. He nodded for her to open the trunk, and he placed Jack in and closed the lid. "Let him out in a couple of hours and tell him not to follow me. And don't come back until Wilson is gone." He took Jones' shaking hands and brushed them against his lips. "Stay safe."

Mac's eyes widened. He had assumed they were all leaving with Jones. He struggled in vain as Conlan took his arm and turned back towards the lake. Jones started her car and drove off.

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you to all who left feedback on the last few chapters:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Mac dug in his heels and fought to escape the iron grip on his arm. If he could slow the professor down, the tac team would be able to find him and then he could go after Jack. But Conlan's strength was unrelenting and the man was losing patience.

"That's enough!" he growled, pushing Mac hard enough to send him sprawling down the embankment. Seeing an opportunity to get away, Mac got up swiftly, but the grip was back. The professor spun the unwilling agent round to face him. "If you want your butt kicked the entire way, Angus, I'll do it!"

"Where are you going?" Mac's voice was brittle.

"Into the mountains!" Conlan inclined his head to the jagged peaks in front of them, dark against the brightening sky. "There's a long walk ahead."

Mac frowned. The rocky terrain would not be an easy hike and he knew they would not intercept a road for at least 15 miles. "Why didn't you go with Jones?"

"Do you think security would just let me drive out the gate?" Conlan's lips twisted. "Wilson has them all under his thumb! This is the only way to leave undetected."

Adjusting a strap on his rucksack, the professor turned towards a narrow sandy path along the shoreline leading to a copse of scraggly pines on the opposite side of the lake. Mac resisted Conlan's pull again, but to a lesser extent, knowing his strength was no match for the professor. Every step took him that much further from the incoming Phoenix team. Once he was over the first mountain, it would be a challenge for anyone to find him. In all likelihood, nobody would even _think_ to look for him there, not even Jack. Mac swallowed sharply.

Suddenly aware of the throbbing pain in his arm, the blond realised how tightly Conlan was holding him.

"Are you going to stop resisting?" The professor had noticed Mac's stillness and pained expression.

"Yes," Mac hissed through gritted teeth. He would have a better chance of escaping if he was not in Conlan's grasp. The man relaxed his grip and they walked in silence to the trees before starting their ascent. As there was no path from this point, Conlan let Mac lead the way up the steepening slope, and the agent followed a natural track formed by a rivulet that only ran in the height of the rainy season.

Mac glanced at his watch. The tac team would be arriving any time now. With luck, they would spot him. He knew Conlan was anxiously watching over his shoulder, but the professor's concern was that Wilson would pursue them. He urged Mac to move faster and the blond reluctantly picked up the pace.

Reaching the summit, Mac heard the anticipated whir of a chopper approaching ahead of them. Conlan cursed. Grabbing the agent, he ducked under a large boulder, pulling Mac in with him.

"Don't move!" he warned, shifting himself further back against the rock and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

The chopper made a low pass and Mac could see the pilot and three others. If he had stretched out his legs, the Phoenix guys would have easily spotted him. Conlan was watching him like a hawk, ready to pounce if he so much as moved an inch. Aware that the man had Jack's gun, Mac took a deep breath and remained motionless. He would find another, less risky, opportunity to get away.

"There's no point in running, Conlan. My team will look for me and when they find me, it will be worse for you." Mac confidently met the man's glare. He knew Jack would put every effort into searching for him.

"By the time they find you, I'll be long gone." Conlan broke his eyes away to watch the chopper land in Camdeboo's parking area, where the tac team in full protective gear hopped out and stormed the main building. "'Let's go!" Conlan prompted Mac to his feet.

xxx

Jones had arrived to rescue Conlan and was leaving with an unconscious agent in her trunk. She hoped security would not notice how she was shaking while she waited for the gate to open. While it was usual for staff to arrive and depart at odd hours of the night and early morning, depending on what was happening in the night sky, she was seldom there outside normal office hours. She held her breath until the gates eventually moved apart, then resisted the urge to speed off, which would have confirmed she _was_ guilty of something.

She decided not to go home in case Wilson arrived to question her about Conlan and the missing agents. Instead, she headed towards a busy part of town. Parking in a shady spot a few blocks away from the main hub of activity, she replayed the morning's events in her mind. Conlan's unexpected actions had shocked her. She hoped the man in her trunk did not need medical attention and the young, blue eyed agent, who had laid helplessly trapped under Conlan's weight, was safe. If only she had said something to stop the professor, but it had all happened so quickly!

When Jones heard muffled noises coming from the back an hour later, she could have cried with relief.

Jack had been awake for several minutes, orientating himself and letting his eyes grow accustomed to the dark. He realised he was in a trunk of a stationery car. Judging by the sounds of traffic and the smell of exhaust fumes, it was parked in an urban area. Gingerly touching his aching jaw, the memories came flooding back. Conlan had socked him and he must have fallen into the water, as his clothes were damp. Matty had dispatched their tac team, but the rest was a blank. He wondered where Mac was, and a familiar knot of anxiety settled in his gut. Somehow he had suspected Conlan was not to be trusted. If only he had warned Mac. He had a feeling this was not over and took a deep breath to keep a grip on reality.

Turning onto his side, he felt around the trunk latch for a release mechanism, pressing and pulling on any metal or plastic that might do the trick. Finally the latch clicked softly and the trunk sprang open, letting in a few inches of light. Braced to attack any bad guy who might be waiting for him, Jack pushed the lid up and rolled out, landing squarely on his feet. He saw Jones stepping out of the driver's side, eyes wide as she considered whether to bolt from the agent instead of delivering Conlan's message.

Before she could act, Jack took her arm firmly. "You have some explaining to do!"

They got back into Jones' car, where she recounted that Mac had pulled him out of the lake and Conlan had sent her off with him.

"So where are Conlan and MacGyver now?" Several key puzzle pieces were still missing, and Jack needed them to understand the bigger picture.

"I... I don't know." Jones shrugged, fidgeting with her car key. "Sid... the professor... just said I must tell you not to follow him."

Jack's eyebrow climbed. "So he left and took my partner as a hostage!"

"He _had_ to leave before Wilson came back!" Jones glanced up, eyes flashing. "And he would _never_ hurt anyone!" She badly wanted to continue believing that herself, but seeing the young agent restrained had led to doubts. Jack detected a hint of uncertainty, which heightened his concern.

"Conlan's also taken my gun, Dr Jones. People only take guns if they intend to use them." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If you have _any_ idea where he was heading, you need to tell me before someone gets hurt." Jack's fear for Mac's safety had bled into his voice.

She shook her head, sniffing back tears.

"Can I borrow your cell so I can call my boss?" Jones handed the device to Jack, and the agent got out of the car to make his call in private.

xxx

The late afternoon sun was still beating down when Conlan decided to rest. Arriving at a stream at the foot of the third peak, he stopped Mac and settled in a shady spot. The blond had a long drink and splashed water over his face, then dipped his wrists in to numb the bruised skin under the zip ties. They were still heading west, and Mac estimated they had about three miles to go before they reached the road. It had not been easy going and based on their slowing progress, they would still be in the semi-arid mountain wasteland when night fell. Water was readily accessible, as the storm had replenished many of the mountain streams, but Mac had not eaten in almost 36 hours. His stomach growled and he felt a little lightheaded as he rose to join Conlan in the shade.

After a few more minutes, the professor stood up and stretched. "There's a cabin not too far from here. We'll stay there tonight and go on tomorrow."

They changed direction, this time following the stream downhill. Conlan seemed to know the area fairly well and, based on his fitness level, Mac guessed he hiked a lot. About a half mile later, as the sinking sun painted the sky red, Mac saw a neat wooden cabin several yards up from the stream.

The door creaked open and Conlan entered, placing his rucksack on the bed. It looked like an overnight hiker's hut, kitted with the barest basics. He brought out two fold-up chairs and a bundle of wood. Once a fire was burning steadily, he unzipped his rucksack and produced a box of oatmeal cookies, which he shared, and Mac gratefully accepted.

By then, evening had settled. Tongues of orange flame leapt against the clear sky, dotted with a myriad stars. A coyote howled in the distance. Everything was perfect, except that Mac was still Conlan's prisoner. The man had kept close to him the entire day, making it impossible to slip away. But he would hopefully be able to do so that night while Conlan was asleep.

"Why did you leave your studies?" Conlan's question came unexpectedly.

"I wanted to make a difference, and I thought the quickest way to do that would be to join the military and serve in Afghanistan." Mac stared into the fire. He would always be glad he made the decision, as that was where he had met Jack.

"You were one of the brightest students I've met, and I imagined you would become an academic. You and Frankie, blazing ahead as leaders in science!"

"I still get to apply a lot of scientific principles in my job." Mac gave a small grin. His life had taken an entirely different direction after he left campus; when he had given up safe and predictable for danger and improvisation. He even got to test some experiments with his life.

"So you enjoy what you do?" Conlan pressed further, eyeing him curiously.

"Yes!" Mac nodded, and his grin widened. "I get to help people and save lives. And I work with some amazing people!" _His family_! Mac felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart.

"Do you prefer what you do now?" Mac returned the question. Conlan threw a log onto the fire and said nothing.

The awkward silence gaped like a black hole.


	6. Chapter 6

A slender crescent moon hung low over the mountains as the embers died and the coals crumbled to ash. Conlan rose and folded his chair, nodding to Mac to do the same. He waited for the agent to enter the cabin then followed, placing his chair against the wall. Fumbling in the dark, he found the small camping light on the table and lit it, bathing the hut in an eerie glow and casting long shadows onto the walls. Mac moved over to a rough wooden bench under the window and sat, resting his clasped hands on his knees. The interior didn't have much – some open shelves contained plastic plates and mugs, while a battered kettle stood on an old wood stove. A yellowing map was peeling off the wall above the table.

The professor locked the door and dropped the key into his shirt pocket before settling on the bed. Drawing his rucksack to his side, he took out the waterproof drawstring bag that had been retrieved from the lake that morning. He unrolled the top and slid out several cannisters. Popping the lid of the biggest, he picked out a shiny hexagonal prototype with a honeycomb pattern on the back and held it up, partly to admire it and partly to show his former student.

"This will revolutionize the way the world sees things! All the segments are precisely aligned to overcome changing gravity and other noise. Scaled up and paired with a detector, the sensitivity will be superior to the most advanced telescopes!"

Mac leaned forward. Various scenarios were running through his mind, jolting him back to his student days when he attended Conlan's lectures. "Were you going to integrate these into your telescopes, or are you working with another space program?"

"Neither!" Conlan chuckled lightly. "I'm done with having someone dictate my research direction. It turns out a private investor has a keen interest in my technology and has made me an offer."

"Private investor?" Mac lifted his eyebrows. People in that category whom he had met were almost always involved in something shady.

"Someone with a bank balance big enough for me to buy an island, set up a lab and do whatever the hell research I want. This is an opportunity of a lifetime, Angus, and I'd be crazy not to see it through!" He drew several zip ties from his rucksack and threaded them through a hole at the edge of the bed frame opposite his.

"Come!" Conlan nodded, his ruffled hair and fiery eyes making him look like an angry Hulk. Mac huffed, rising slowly, and sat on the bed, where the professor fastened the blond's wrists to the ties. He patted the agent's arm.

"Tomorrow this will all be over. You get to go home, and I'll be starting my new life!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Mac scowled. "There are agencies that will want to know about your involvement in developing the orb."

"That's only _if_ there's evidence that warrants an investigation," the professor grinned, packing the cannisters back in his bag. "Tomorrow, the slate will be wiped clean, and I get a fresh start!" He picked up the lamp from the table and placed it on the floor next to his bed.

Conlan's agenda made Mac uneasy and a chill ran down his spine. When the man extinguished the light and settled to sleep, the blond waited a minute then swung his legs onto the bed. If Conlan's tech was as powerful as he claimed, it was important that it did not land up in the wrong hands. Mac gritted his teeth. Jack would not like this, and as much as he wanted to get away, he would need to put his escape on hold until he knew more about Conlan's plans and the mystery buyer. He sighed heavily; this was going to be a long, cold, uncomfortable night.

xxx

"Any news yet?"

Matty rolled her eyes. "I promised I would let you know when we hear from Mac. And I will!"

"Thanks, Matty," Jack sighed, sweat trickling down his back. The heat of the afternoon was making the stake out of Wilson's home unpleasant. But, as Conlan seemed to have vanished, taking Mac with him, locating the technician was now their strongest lead to find the blond.

"Any sign of Wilson?" Matty's voice sounded tinny on the burner Jack had hurriedly purchased to keep in contact with his team.

"Nothing. Gate security must have tipped him off that we were there this morning, so now he's lying low," Jack grunted, rubbing the bruise on his jaw. Hearing a rustling, he glanced around and watched a mother push a pram down a sidewalk.

"Has Riley finished scrubbing the footage of Camdeboo's perimeter cameras?" Jack was hopeful.

"Yes, and there was nothing. But just in case the security guard isn't telling us everything, he's taking a lie detector test right now about who came and left the facility this morning."

"Good! Thanks, Matty!" Jack hung up and took a few gulps of tepid water. The anxiety he felt for Mac intensified as, one by one, the connections to the kid's whereabouts led to dead ends. At this stage he was grasping at straws and didn't want to let go of this last one, no matter how flimsy.

Minutes slipped into hours and it was shortly before sunrise when a car drove slowly up the road and turned into Wilson's driveway. Jack sat upright, now fully alert. Wilson's gate slid back and Jack slipped out of his car into the shadows, gun in hand. Crouching behind a bush on the sidewalk, he saw Wilson park and enter the house alone. When the lights went on inside, Jack approached the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Wilson sounded afraid.

Jack flung open the door and pointed his gun at Wilson, who stepped back, blinking like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Jack rapidly scanned the room then indicated to Wilson to move into the lounge.

"You and I need to chat!" Jack's words sliced the silence, shaking Wilson out of his shock. "Where are MacGyver and Conlan?"

"I... I don't know. I haven't seen them since last night." The man stared nervously at Jack's gun and swallowed.

"So where've you been all day?" Jack didn't try to hide his anger.

"I… I've been in meetings. Then I went out for dinner." Wilson glanced furtively to the side.

"I don't believe you," Jack growled, advancing on the man.

"Alright, alright!" Wilson stepped back and lifted his hands. "I saw a chopper about to land at Camdeboo, so I turned round and left. I've been hiding out, waiting till I thought it was safe to come home. I don't know where Conlan and MacGyver are."

"Fine," Jack frowned. "You just take a seat there and don't move. We're gonna wait for my people to take you in for questioning." Wilson sat, defeated, and Jack texted Matty then stalked off to the kitchen. He had no further leads to find Mac, and the kid was still missing.

He stared anxiously at the rising sun, wondering if he had not overlooked something. A clue, perhaps, that Mac had left for him. As soon as Matty sent someone to take Wilson in, he would return to Camdeboo and search the premises thoroughly. If telepathy existed, he hoped his thoughts could reach Mac now. _Hang in there, bud, I'm gonna find you!_


	7. Chapter 7

Mac slept fitfully, waking several times in panic, feeling trapped and alone, and having to calm his breathing each time. In the early hours of the morning, thoroughly exhausted, he sank into deeper sleep and did not hear Conlan rise and pull on his boots, or the creaking of the floor boards as the man strode to the door, sending a small flock of squawking birds into flight.

Conlan paced several yards into the openness to make a call. His almost inaudible voice pricked into Mac's consciousness and the blond's eyes snapped open.

"New coordinates…. Same time… Yes… All good… See you then!"

Mac sat up, hissing softly as plastic bit his wrists. Was the man meeting directly with the buyer? He hoped so, but people with that kind of money typically had minions run their errands. Sunlight was streaming in through the window and he wanted to get moving, to shake away the last lingering thoughts of a night he did not care to repeat. As he considered calling Conlan, the man's figure filled the doorway.

"Ah, you're awake!" The man was as energised and enthusiastic as an athlete on the home stretch. He cut the ties binding Mac to the bed, ignoring the lack of colour in the agent's face.

Mac stood up shakily and went to the stream, where he knelt on the bank, closing his eyes. He scooped up some sips and took a few deep breaths. Hearing Conlan approaching, Mac got up and waited for the man to set the direction. Conlan was eager to go and had already shouldered his rucksack and shut the cabin door.

Heading north west, the gradient was not as steep, as they mostly followed a contour before descending onto an ancient floodplain that was covered in more scrubby bushes than rocks. A rodent family scuttled to safety. Whether it was because of Conlan's heavy steps trampling everything in his path, or because a kite was hovering in the blue expanse above, Mac was undecided. He sighed. A simple mission had turned into something messy and he was unsure, and perhaps more than a little anxious, about where this was leading. If he had made the wrong decision to stay, it was too late to leave now. He wondered how Jack would figure out where he was. Jack might even be here already! He caught himself glancing at the spots where a sniper might hide, hoping to see the familiar face of his partner.

Following this easier route, they reached a dirt road in under an hour. The day's heat was climbing and Conlan stopped by a tree several yards from the road.

"And now?" Mac turned to the man, who was glancing frequently at his watch and nervously thumbing a burner.

"Now we wait," he grinned at the blond, shrugging the rucksack off his back and plopping down, leaning against the trunk.

Mac paced, assessing the landscape. They were in the middle of nowhere. This back road, probably used by hikers and rangers, was likely to be a good 40-minute drive from whatever small desert towns lay on either side. He huffed. If two cars passed here a day, it would be a lot!

"Hey," said Conlan softly. Mac glanced round in surprise. The man was holding the burner to his ear. Mac looked away and listened.

"I'm good. Are you okay?... I can't tell you that now. I just want to know, is the office locked? Off limits… _Sure_ nobody's there?. _.._ Okay… I'll call soon."

Retreating to the shade, Mac sat a short distance from Conlan, eyes fixed on the shimmering light across the horizon. Conlan had used the same tone with Jones, so he was fairly sure the man had spoken to her. No doubt, Jack would have convinced Jones to pass Conlan's number to him if the professor called her. Riley would trace it, and Jack would come for him. At this thread of hope, a burst of strength coursed through his body.

Still thinking about the strange conversation, he watched a vehicle emerge from the distant haze and streak towards them like a shiny comet with a broad dust tail. Mac's heart sped up! Could it be Jack, or was it the buyer? Confident it was the latter, the professor got up hastily and waited impatiently just off the road.

The silver SUV slowed as it approached, stopping in line with them. A man stepped out of the passenger side, his thick eyebrows and sharp nose a somewhat familiar look. Mac narrowed his eyes. As the man extended his hand to Conlan, his sleeve pulled back, exposing a section of tattoo on his inner wrist: a coil of desert viper, its mouth gaping over the fleshy part of the thumb, forked tongue extended and fangs thick with venom. Mac went cold. He had first heard of this organization in Afghanistan: a shadowy group of highly trained militants who drove fear into the hearts of the locals.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the man said smoothly. His piercing eyes swept over to Mac. "Who's this?"

"Ah, never mind him. He'll be leaving shortly," Conlan breezed. The man nodded thoughtfully.

Heart thumping under the steely gaze, Mac hoped the man had not seen the flicker of recognition cross his face. Did the professor know who he was dealing with? These people would not pay him anything! They would dispose of the man once they had his tech and use it themselves or sell it on the black market. And _him?_ He had witnessed the meeting. It was not their style to leave loose ends! Mac slowed his breathing and looked away, the colour draining from his face.

"I need to make a quick call, then we can go," Conlan announced. He strode away, leaving the newcomer to stare at Mac several seconds longer before he returned to the vehicle. Mac felt a coil of fear wrapping around his stomach.

Conlan ended his heated discussion with someone, then slipped the burner into his pocket and rubbed his face. He picked up his rucksack and dug out a pocket knife from a side pocket. Flicking out a blade, he approached Mac and knelt in front of him. The blond's arms tensed and he balled his fists.

"Relax, Angus, I'm letting you go!" He slid the blade between Mac's wrists and cut the ties. "I've left a burner at the cabin, so go call someone to fetch you. Your partner's gun is also there. And don't bother going back to Camdeboo."

"Why?" Mac narrowed his eyes.

"There'll be nothing left of the facility in just over an hour." He flashed a tight lipped smile.

"What do you mean?" Mac sat up straighter.

"The place is going to blow! There's a missile headed there as we speak. Our work was compromised, and we need to destroy all record of activity." He glanced over his shoulder at the SUV from where both men were watching him intently. "So long, Angus!"

"Wait!" Mac grabbed his arm. "Do you know anything about the people who want to buy your tech?"

Conlan frowned. "It's a private investor who has an interest in space. This is his agent." He indicated to the man in the vehicle.

Mac shook his head. "Your buyer is a terrorist group from the Middle East. If you go with them, they _will_ kill you and your tech may be used against our military!"

"Say whatever you want, Angus, but I'm not turning back now," he growled angrily. "Not after all I've done to make this happen!" He walked briskly to the vehicle and got in behind the driver. The man in the passenger seat smiled and the SUV sped off.

Mac breathed sharply. Conlan had put himself in danger, and his dealing with terrorists had escalated this to a matter of national security. Expecting the SUV to turn back at any moment for _him_ , the blond began to sprint towards the cabin. He had to be quick, as much of the ground to be covered was open and he would be an easy target for someone who had grown up with guns and bullets as toys. Although it would be a slightly longer run, he stayed near the sides of the valley where there was more cover. Nobody was following him yet, but that didn't mean he was out of their sights.

Pushing himself through the heat, his lungs were burning by the time he reached the cabin. He flung back the door and leaned over to catch his breath. The burner and gun were on the table. After disarming the gun and pocketing the bullets, he picked up the burner and called Matty.

"Hey, Matty, it's Mac."

"It's about time you called, Blondie! Where are you?" Beneath the scolding, she sounded relieved.

"In the mountains west of Camdeboo." Mac glanced out the door to check he was still not being pursued.

"Is Jack with you?"

"No, but Matty, there are a few issues. Prof Conlan has developed some powerful technology, and now he and his tech are in the hands of terrorists. He also said a missile has been fired at Camdeboo."

Matty was silent for a second. "Mac, Jack went to Camdeboo half an hour ago to look for you, and he isn't answering his cell!"


End file.
